


Safe for Now

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [20]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: An encounter while traveling across the ocean
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 4
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Safe for Now

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 16

There were many worries to consider before they set off across the ocean. Boredom hadn’t factored into the more pressing concerns at the time. Cabanela stared despondently at the seemingly endless ocean and there was worry—ignored—and certainly fears—also ignored—but currently most of all he was bored, bored, bored. Cidgeon was never much one for idle chatter and while they tried to strike up conversation several times or old reminiscences all attempts dwindled away into the waves. Phantom had grown quiet again and at most gave short answers before going silent. Even Lovey-Dove seemed more forlorn and she at least could fly and did so regularly, sweeping large circles around their raft. On the island there was room to move. He couldn’t even pace this small raft and while he repeatedly reminded himself they were making progress there was nothing to show for it.

He drummed his fingers on the wood and stared at the water not really seeing it until he realized that there was a darker mass down there, one that was growing larger as it approached.

“Prof, thiiink we’ve got company,” Cabanela said and shifted into a crouch, sword at the ready and a spell at hand.

Cidgeon mirrored his positioning. The creature burst the surface, eel-like, lined with sharp spines, with a jutting jaw full of teeth. Cidgeon cast Aero and the creature dove back below the waves with a hiss.

“We’re a sitting duck out here,” Cidgeon muttered.

Before Cabanela could respond the raft suddenly rocked with a sudden impact, knocking them both off-balance. A tail whipped out of the water. Cabanela lunged for Cidgeon too late. The tail wrapped around Cidgeon and he was gone below the surface.

“Dad!”

Lovey-Dove shrieked and flapped furiously over the water. Cabanela stared at the ripples left behind. Magic would only run the risk of hurting the professor more. But his own strength was… diminished at best. He’d learned all he could from Phantom but never thought he’d use that particular spell. Now there wasn’t time for debate. He cast. A red haze seemed to descend over his vision and that _thing_ would pay.

He plunged into the water, gripping his sword and shot downward, propelled by increased strength. The monster wasn’t far, suspended in the water and Cidgeon struggled against it, but Cabanela’s focus lay entirely on the creature.

It gnashed its teeth at him and a spray of bubbles blasted through the water. Cabanela ducked to the side avoiding them and lunged toward its head. He slashed at the flesh underneath. The creature reeled back and thrashed. Cidgeon was released. Cabanela thrust toward its eye, plunging his sword into it. He wrenched it out and the creature fell back. It sunk away limply into the depths.

Cabanela caught hold of Cidgeon and dragged him up through the water. They broke the surface. The cool air stung. The raft was close by. Cidgeon coughed but seemed incapable of pulling away to swim under his own strength. Cabanela felt his own ebbing as his vision cleared. Just a little more… He reached the raft and thrust Cidgeon onto it where he collapsed into a coughing heap. Lovey-Dove fluttered over him with anxious coos. Cabanela clung to the edge of the raft.

_“Are you all right?”_ Phantom’s voice drifted up from the magicite. _“You must get back on.”_

“Comin’,” Cabanela wheezed. “Quiiite a spell, baby.” With shaking arms he hauled himself back onto the raft. “Prof?”

Cidgeon hadn’t moved and still lay shivering. Cabanela pulled himself over and gathered him into his arms. He bled from multiple gashes. A weak glow flickered around him and died. Cabanela swallowed. Healing that relied on his own strength, but if he was too weak…

“Dad… I’ve got you.”

He cast the most powerful cure magic he could and a warm green haze surrounded them before fading. Cidgeon stirred, then leaned his head back to peer up at him before trying to pull away.

“Hmph, I’m all right boy.”

Cabanela only tightened his hold as the reality of what just happened sunk in. He’d come that close. Cidgeon still shivered. They were both drenched and freezing, so Cabanela took the opportunity to murmur the fire spell into a channeled warmth into Cidgeon’s clothing, then his own. He freed one arm only to reach over for the neatly folded blanket, shook that out and dragged it over Cidgeon as well with a last channeling.

Despite Cidgeon’s initial protest he still leaned heavily against Cabanela and his eyes were heavy. Lovey-Dove flew down to nestle in his hair.

“Sleep,” Cabanela said. “I can keep an eeeye on things.”

Cidgeon grumbled something indistinct but his eyes fell closed with a sigh. Cabanela kept him close, being careful to avoid moving too much and so they remained in a small pool of warmth, drifting across the ocean, safe for now.


End file.
